


hold

by thisissirius



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: “You sound tired,” Buck says gently. “Rough shift?”“Long.” Eddie shrugs a shoulder even though he knows Buck can’t see it.Buck hums. “Come home, Eds. We’ll be waiting.”
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 417





	hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisela/gifts).



> for my darling, who needs some cuddle fluff <3

“I’m just finishing up,” Eddie says, working his foot into his sneaker. “How’s Chris?”

“Ordering pizza.” Buck sounds amused at Eddie’s groan. “Your fault for calling me now.”

Eddie sighs, resolves himself to spending the evening trying out various toppings that should not go together under any circumstances. 

“You sound tired,” Buck says gently. “Rough shift?”

“Long.” Eddie shrugs a shoulder even though he knows Buck can’t see it. 

Buck hums. “Come home, Eds. We’ll be waiting.”

Eddie stares down at his unlaced sneakers, feels his lips curve into a smile at the thought of his boys, both of them, home waiting for him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. See you soon.”

Hanging up the phone, Eddie stares at it for a moment, rubbing his thumb over his lock screen. It’s Buck and Chris, pulling stupid faces at the camera during their trip to Disney World. Eddie misses them violently, always does when he’s been on a shift by himself, and laces up his shoes. 

Hen and Chim booked it as soon as their shift was over, and even Cap poked his head in a couple of minutes before Eddie picked up his phone. Eddie’s the last to leave, and as he waves at the night shift, he pockets his phone, ignoring the protesting his body’s doing at being forced to move. 

The house looks warm and inviting when he finally pulls into the driveway, and it takes him longer than he wants to admit to force his body to open the door to the truck. He can’t pinpoint any one thing that’s causing his body to decide enough is enough. The door opens while he’s locking up, and Buck’s there, leaning against the door jamb. 

“Hey,” Eddie says, shouldering his bag. 

Buck’s eyes drag over his body, eyes warm, his smile tinged with worry. “You doing okay?”

“I’m fine,” Eddie says, stepping into Buck’s space. Buck’s hands immediately rest on his hips. Eddie sags a little, leaning in for a soft kiss. “Just tired.”

“You can sleep through the movie,” Buck says quietly, fingers running through Eddie’s hair. “Come on. Drop the bag and shoes. Pizza’s already here.”

Eddie’s stomach chooses that moment to remind him he’s hungry, and he closes the door, eyeing the pizza boxes on the kitchen side. Eddie kicks off his shoes, leaving his bag by the door—-knowing it’ll irritate both he and Buck in the morning—-and pokes his head around the corner.

Chris looks up from where he’s digging through the movie pile. “Dad! Did you have a good day?”

“I did,” Eddie says, leaning down to kiss the top of Chris’ head, ruffle his curls. “Missed you.”

“It wasn’t that long,” Chris says, but he touches Eddie’s face, gives him a bright smile. “You’re home now.”

Eddie is; he feels more relaxed, and rocks back on his heels as Buck comes into the room with plates balancing on top of the pizza boxes. “What have I told you about that?”

Buck sticks out his tongue and waits for Eddie to take the plates, shoving the pizza boxes onto the coffee table. Pizza night is the only time they allow Chris to eat from plates on the couch rather than at the dinner table. They’re trying to set a routine after all. Chris is humming between two movies, so Buck and Eddie leave him to it, sorting the pizza between the three of them. 

“These toppings don’t look so bad,” Eddie says, meeting Buck’s eyes. 

Buck shrugs, expression still warm. “He heard me ask about your day. I think he wanted to give you less stress.”

“Oh.” Eddie doesn’t know what else to say. 

Leaning over, Buck touches Eddie’s cheek in the same way Chris does, thumb stroking gently over Eddie’s cheek. “You raised a good boy, Eddie.”

Eddie opens his mouth to deny it, closes it again. He’s not perfect at accepting compliments, but he’s trying to get better. It’s a good feeling, to think that he’s partially responsible for the boy Chris is becoming. “You helped.”

Buck turns pink, ducking to hide his smile as he holds out a plate to Chris. “Here’s your pizza, buddy.”

“I think we should watch Aristocats,” Chris says decisively. “Dad likes the songs.”

Eddie frowns. “Is that the one with the cats?”

“That would be why it’s called Aristo _cats_ , Eddie,” Buck says with a cheeky grin, kissing the top of Eddie’s head and avoiding the smack Eddie aims at his legs. “Good plan, Chris. We can record your dad singing along to _Everybody Wants to Be a Cat_.”

“I don’t think so,” Eddie warns, and takes his own plate, sliding back onto the couch, waiting for Chris to queue up the movie. He likes to have DVDs around the house instead of relying on streaming services he can’t always promise he can afford. Chris shoves them haphazardly under the entertainment center—-again, something for him and Buck to argue over cleaning—-and then shuffles backward. “Sit on the couch, Chris.”

“I’m okay,” Chris says, sharing a look with Buck. there are cushions on the floor, Eddie realizes, set up in a way that Chris likes when he wants to spread out.

“Sit back.”

Eddie jumps, not expecting Buck to be so close, and he raises his eyebrows. “What?”

The opening song plays from the TV and Eddie’s momentarily distracted, before Buck settles back on the couch. He’s sitting sideways, the way he likes to when Chris is in bed and the two of them want to cuddle. Eddie’s chest constricts.

“The pizza—”

“Relax,” Buck whispers, kissing Eddie’s temple.

Eddie lets himself be moved, settling between Buck’s legs, head cradled against his shoulder. “You’ll get crumbs in my hair.”

Buck laughs, ticking the back of Eddie’s neck. “I promise to eat away from you.”

Humming, Eddie decides not to argue. He likes it; Buck’s arms around him, the solid lines of Buck’s body beneath him, Chris’ head just close enough to touch if he wants to. Focusing on the movie, Eddie devours his slices of pizza, body starting to relax as he listens to Chris and Buck’s quiet murmurs, the escapades of the cats. 

There’s a moment when he almost loses the plate, jerks his eyes open in time to see Buck catch it, sliding it onto the coffee table. He drifts again, only waking when he feels someone moving him. 

“Where’s Chris?” Eddie asks, panicked. 

“Asleep” Buck says gently, sliding back between Eddie and the couch. “He kissed you goodnight.”

“Missed it,” Eddie mumbles, settling back against Buck. They should move; the bed’s much comfier and even with a day off the next day, he doesn’t wanna deal with any sore muscles. Instead, he presses into the hand Buck strokes through his hair, teasing the short strands. Eddie likes the feeling of Buck’s hands in his hair, scratching at his scalp, sending shivers down his spine. 

Buck kisses his cheek, nose, works his way down until Eddie leans up for a kiss. The soft look on Buck’s face never fails to make Eddie’s heart beat faster, to settle whatever worries and doubts are racing through his head. Buck loves him. It’s a sure thing. Buck’s a sure thing and Eddie’s still trying to believe it. 

“I love you,” Eddie mumbles. It’s not always been easy to say, but when he can, he tries to. Buck deserves to hear it. 

Buck breathes out slowly, the steady rise and fall of his chest lulling Eddie back into sleep. “I love you too, Eds.”

“Bed,” Eddie says on the next breath, curling a hand against Buck’s shirt.

“Later,” Buck promises. He holds Eddie tight, legs framing Eddie’s, curling slightly so that Eddie’s protected by the back of the couch to the back, Buck to the front. Eddie presses his face into Buck’s neck, kisses the skin there gently, unafraid to show affection. Tension bleeds out of him, and Eddie falls into a comfortable doze, the worries and stresses of the day fading. 

Edide’s spent most of his life being overwhelmed; being a husband, fatherhood, war. He’s always felt adrift, split between too many places with little direction and a fear of the things he’s messing up. They’re still there, moments when he worries he’s not enough, that he’s ruining Chris—-except when he’s around Buck. Somehow, he’s made a best friend who loves him without condition, who stands by him and refuses to leave even when he should. 

Eddie’s done that; built himself a family that wants him, protects him. 

Loves him—-and he’s never letting it go.


End file.
